Stahlrose
Near the most northern-west border of the Eressa sector, one some maps already positioned past the border of the Halo Zone and close to the upper border of the galactic plane, lies Stahlrose. Even 200 years after the conclusion of the Macharian Heresy, the planet still refuses any attempts of imperial rule to be reestablished and is populated by equally fanatical and stubborn people. History Pre-Imperial Though many records of the planet's history have been lost or purposefully destroyed, what remains describes it as a colony from the Dark Age of Technology. Various documents mention the remains of Knights found on its surface, though its civilization had fallen back into a state of feral tribes, living under the yoke of Xenos. Of the latter, only few traces have been found, none of them assignable to any race known to the Imperium. Macharian Crusade In 398.M41, Macharius' forces found the planet with little means to defend itself, the various tribes quickly bowing to Borgen Crassus, one of the Warmaster's trusted generals. Initially, the native savages remained discontent and repeatedly, unrests broke out into battles. Only when Macharius himself visited Stahlrose did the population surrender to his might, accepting him as the divine warrior that he was and swearing eternal fealty. Along with Macharius came countless soldiers, to be settled on this harsh but habitable world to strengthen the Imperium's influence. Macharian Heresies After the death of Macharius, Stahlrose refused the authority of both the Imperium and his traitorous generals, instead placing its loyalty with the late Warmaster. Convinced that the Imperium, more specifically the High Lords of Terra, had shamelessly betrayed and murdered Macharius, fearing his popularity and genius, they declared themselves free of its rule. Over the following years, Stahlrose resisted attempts to be conquered, greeting any invaders that made planetfall with fierce guerilla warfare and its unforgiving nature being used against them. Neither other rebels, nor the forces of Solon have been able to claim the planet and it has remained a symbol of defiance ever since. Post-Heresy Stahlrose's independence comes at a high price. Categorically refusing to bow to the Imperium has lead to a constant shortage of supplies and the planet is under constant threat of Xeno or heretic attacks. Environment Stahlrose's landmass is divided into dozens of small continents divided by deep ravines that hide the planet's oceans at their bottom. Depending on the time of year, these are either permanently frozen or nearly dried out. Stahlrose circles a blue giant, a a star several times the size of Sol, leading to a high radiation in the planet's atmosphere paired with extreme, highly fluctuating temperatures. Freezing cold nights commonly feature blizzards while the scorching hot days are dominated by heat waves and thunderstorms. Flora & Fauna Plant and animal life has adapted to its surroundings with thick hides to shield themselves from heat, cold and most importantly the ever present radiation. The majority of them feature metallic elements in them while others possess special organs to produce chemicals for protection. Culture Stahlrose revolves around the legend of Macharius and his supposed betrayal by the Imperium. Over the centuries since his demise, his image has been elevated beyond proportion, handling him as the savior of all humankind and the reincarnation of the Emperor. There are several cults dedicated to him and his generals, some even postulating an eventual return of the Warmaster once the people of Stahlrose have proven their worth, while others promote penitence for failing to follow him into the Halo Zone. Isolated and officially except from all trade routes, Stahlrose suffers from a constant shortage of supplies, leading to a very sparse lifestyle among its population. Many are hunters or farmers, slaving away to procure a meager income for their families. To compensate this, the planet's rulers, a council formed from the descendants of former military, have decided to partially open their doors for trade with Xenos, which are tolerated in restricted areas within the cities. Infrastructure Due to the strong radiation and fluctuating temperatures, most settlements and cities are either located underground in vast bunkers, supplied by generators that have first been set up during the Crusade. Their connection to the surface small, heavily armed outpostsm feature strong shields, which not only protect their inhabitants against radiation, but can also withstand all but the most tenacious orbital bombing. Military Descendants of soldiers faced with an unforgiving an environment, almost all of Stahlrose's population is able to handle weapons, either to defend themselves or to hunt. The official militia is recruited from all able men and women and comparable to a light infantry regiment. Making widespread use of rebreathers and environment protection suits, invaders face a highly adapted, nimble force, that uses their home terrain to their advantage.